NaruHina Month 2015
by sharigone
Summary: Another year of my favorite pairing, please enjoy this! Rating changed to M, NaruHina main focus. Not too many lemons but they are included.
1. Sunshine

I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters.

I hope you all are enjoying the second year of NH Month :)

Day 1: Sunshine

The darkness of the night sky quickly fades into the beautiful hues of the early morning skies greeting the villagers of Konoha with its warmth. Thick, bronze curtains that locked in the darkness are unlocked the rays of light that are eager to be known.

Hinata's pearl-like eyes flutter to the unwelcomed brightness that desperately want to be welcomed and the corners of her lips curve into a smile while she looks at the tan arms that draped over her. She moves a little but her actions are stopped when his grip grows tighter around her and she lets out a soft chuckle.

"Morning, sunshine." she whispers as she intertwines her fingers with his and gives them a soft peck.

He grins at her actions and buries his face into the crook of her neck while he inhales her intoxicating scent.

"It's pretty bright out, isn't it." she says as she turns over to face him and he nods in agreement.

"I don't know if I could get used to this." Naruto finally speaks.

"To what?" Hinata raised a brow.

"Waking up next to the person I love." he murmurs while he brushed a few stray hairs away from her flawless face.

Nothing compared to how beautiful she looked when those rays of sunlight created a silhouette around her form. Her name greatle served her, she was his place in the sun.

A warm flush tinted her cheeks and she gave a gentle smile, "I don't think I can either."

They'd always be each other's sunshines, even when it rains and pours. Their love would forever radiate between them and for nobody else.


	2. Training Together

I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters.

I hope you all like what I wrote for day 1 of NH month :) I really felt confident about it, even if it was a bit short.

I'm sorry but, I don't think I'll continue SS Month, I think I fell too far behind with that. I hope you all understand. And as for my other NH fic, I plan on continuing it AFTER I see the new Naruto movie just to get a grasp on which direction I'll go with the story.

Day 2: Training Together

The leaves on the branches gently swayed back and forth along with the calm breeze of that afternoon. All was quiet- "Rasengan!"- at least it seemed to be.

Hinata quickly dodged the male's renowned jutsu and retaliated with her vacuum palm that she did with her late cousin back in the ninja war.

"You're getting better, Hinata." Naruto complimented her while he panted softly.

"T-Thank you, Naruto-kun." she bowed politely with a smile across her features.

"How about we take a break?" he offered as he stood up and Hinata nodded.

They both sat under the tree while Hinata applied a medical balm to Naruto's forearm to help it heal a bit quicker. Earlier, she practiced the gentle fist on him and accidently closed up a few of his chakra sites.

"I like how dedicated you are to your training, Hinata." Naruto told her while he peered at his forearm.

Hinata supressed her smile from forming as she paid close attention to applying the balm to his arm, "I want to catch up to you.."

Those words reminded Naruto of the time when she first told him that she loved him. He was happy he was finally able to reciprocate her longing feelings. She definitely caught up to him, she just didn't give herself enough credit.

"You have caught up to me, Hinata." he reminded her, "I love that you try so hard in everything to do. Watching you train, is one of the most remarkable things I've seen you do."

A blush was now apparent on Hinata at this point. He always had a way with words and it absolutely made her heart melt every time.

"I've watched you've train for as long as I can remember. Every time you do, your resolve sparks something inside of me that I can't describe." Hinata spoke softly, "Training with you is an entirely different feeling. I can feel you noticing how far I've come to make myself feel worthy to walk by your side. I always wanted you to see this way."

There she goes again. Leaving me speechless with her thoughtful words and her soft voice. She is why I keep going now, when it's tough I will always think of her. I will constantly remind her that I'll never look at her as that strange girl in the academy. She is strong, she is the girl I will always want to be by my side.

"Let's train again."


	3. College AU

I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters.

Three days in! Have a great NaruHina Month everybody!

Day 3: College AU

"You've dropped your pencil, miss." he says before his eyes are met with ones of a pearlish hue.

"Oh, thanks. I had no idea, first days are always a rush." she stammers as she quickly grabbed her pencil and placed her hair behind her ear, "I-I'm Hinata by the way."

"Naruto." he nods and shifts a bit, "What courses are you taking today?"

"French 101 and Calculus." Hinata told him.

"I'm taking French too, we can walk together if you'd like?" Naruto asked as he held his arm out for her.

Hinata nods reluctantly before she takes his arm and the two walk to their course in the foreign language department.

Before they both knew it, a semester went by and the two fell for each other. A single accident caused two hearts to collide. Their majors were completely different, but their goals were the same.

They often thought about how they'd both be like if they hadn't met one another. This wasn't like any high school fling they've experienced, this was two adults making a decision to be in a relationship. Their brains were capable of making such a decision, so they knew what they were getting into.

There would be challenges just like any other relationship and of course so strains because of the stress that comes with a life of a college student. But they knew that they weren't alone and they had each other, they live in the now and hoped that it would lead into a forever.

But no promises can be made.


	4. Smile

I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters.

Four days!

I've been thinking about updating my other NH fic earlier than when I said I would, what do you guys think about that?

Day 4: Smile

"Don't you smile!" she said as serious as she could while supressing a giggle.

Naruto and Hinata were having an epic long battle of who can NOT smile the longest. It was a difficult task for the both of them because that was the one thing they loved to do with each other.

Hinata was determined to win. Every time they had their battles of non-smiling, she'd lose because Naruto would either make a goofy face or somehow he'd say something so weird that the corners of her mouth would curve upwards into a cheerful grin.

They were on their second hour now. Record timing for the both of them. The two both and squinted eyes and puffed out cheeks while they sat on Naruto's tan loveseat. They were both breaking a sweat at this point, they were trying so hard to get the other to smile by doing something ridiculous, but it was not working at all.

"Give up, Hinata." Naruto said as he formed a pouting face, "You know I'm the master of this."

Hinata huffed and threw one of the couch pillows at him, "No, I will not give up because that is my ninja way!"

Jackpot.

With a fight, Naruto's lips curved into a smile and he gave out a light-hearted chuckle.

"Yes!" Hinata cheered for herself as she hopped up and down the couch.

"Good game, Hinata." Naruto continued to smile as he leaned against the couch watching his girlfriend do her "happy dance".

Hinata rubbed her cheeks a bit while her mouth hung open, "I must admit, puffing my cheeks for so long leaves me very sore. It was worth it though."

With that, Naruto grasped both of Hinata's frail hands from her red cheeks and planted kisses on them.

"Better?" he asked while giving her hands a gentle squeeze and she quickly nodded.

"Yes, I got that smile out of you after all."


	5. Ramen

I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters.

Five days!

Day 5: Ramen

A salty yet savory aroma filled the air and it dragged Naruto all the way to his kitchen. This must've been a dream, because the last time he checked, he was napping on his couch with his girlfriend in his arms.

When he opens his eyes, he sees a sight that he thought would only happen in dreams. His indigo-haired love was in his T-shirt, wearing an apron, and cooking him his favorite comfort food.

She looked so careful, making sure to take the proper measurments and stirring at appropiate times. He could tell that she was tying extra hard to make sure that this bowl of ramen would be perfect for him.

Her face was... funny. She has her tongue sticking out towards the the side of her mouth and her brows we furrowed while she bent her knees slightly to make sure she got the exact measurments of everything she needed.

Naruto leaned against the arch of the kitchen and smirked slightly, she paid him no mind as she was far too invested in her work. He let out a soft chuckle before he walked towards her and snaked her arms around her small waist.

"You startled me." she sighed as she poured the hot broth into Naruto's favorite bowl.

"I can't believe you did this for me." Naruto said as he kissed her head.

Hinata would usually refuse to cook him ramen, saying that eating it everyday was an unhealthy habit. She would make other delicious dishes for him all the time, so it wasn't so bad. But even Naruto wanted to get his hands on a warm bowl of pork ramen and he would often sneak one in from time to time.

"Sakura told me that you go to Ichiraku's whenever I'm out on a mission." she told him as she used some chopsticks to put the noodles in the bowl, "I felt a bit bad that I didn't allow you to have it for so long so I thought that you'd like it if I made you some."

"You're the sweetest girl, you know that?"

Hinata beamed and nodded while she added the finishing touches to Naruto's bowl before she picked it up and turned around to face him.

"For you, Naruto-kun." she held it up to him with her sweet smile on her face.

Naruto took the bowl into his much larger hands and gave Hinata a peck on her lips before walking to his table to try the ramen. As he took a bite, he completely melted. It was perfectly seasoned and didn't have too much of anything. It was as if all her love she had for him poured into this bowl of ramen.

"Perfect, 'ttebayo."


	6. Pregnancy

I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters.

Six Days!

Anonymous asked me on Tumblr: Naruto having a stroke when Hinata has her first contraction and Hinata being calm and sweet as usual (before her water even breaks, having random contractions around the date is gine, usually sends husbands into panic mode) and after a dat or so she has a REAL contraction/water break and he acts really chill and SHE freaks out

There you have it!

Day 6: Pregnancy

"Should I call Sakura or Ino or Ino or Sakura-" Naruto said while pacing around the room, hyperventalating.

"Naruto-"

"Or both!" Naruto snapped his fingers.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata managed to scream out before she let out a sigh.

Naruto has been scrambling around for the last fifteen minutes because Hinata had her first contraction. It wasn't all too painful for to her nor did it last long and Naruto was going insane. They were expecting a son, their first son and they were both pretty nervous about having a baby.

Hinata was nearing the end of her pregnancy and she visited Tsunade on a weekly basis to make sure she's taking care of herself and her unborn child during these last few weeks. Tsunade told her that it would be normal at this point to have "false alarms". She also told her that if the contractions become constant and/or her water breaks she is to immediately come to the hospital.

She only had one contraction and her water didn't break.

"First of all, Sakura and Ino are at home getting ready to have their children so I don't think they are in any condition to come here to help me give birth to ours." Hinata told him, "Second of all, Lady Tsunade said that this is perfectly normal and we have nothing to worry about."

Naruto let out a sigh and relaxed a bit, "Right, I just think I'm a bit nervous."

"It's okay, I-I'm nervous too. Our baby will come when he's ready." Hinata smiled as she grasped Naruto's trembling hand, "Let's go back to bed."

Naruto nodded in agreement while climbing into bed with his wife and wrapping an arm over her bump.

The next morning, Naruto and Hinata were out at the dango shop because that's what Hinata was craving for breakfast.

Hinata was happily nibbling on her sweet dango before she felt a wetness between her legs and soon after sharp pains in her tummy and back. She immediately dropped her dango on her plate and started to hyperventalated. She knew very well that the time that she would meet her son was here.

Naruto looked at her curiously as he stopped eating his dango, "Eh, Hinata why are you breathing like that?"

"T-T-The baby... My w-water.. Contractions!" she wasn't making any sense but Naruto got the message.

"Oh!" he said before he went to her side and held her hands in his, "Remember what Kurenai taught you with breathing during labor."

As he started doing the breathing excercises Hinata's eyebrows furrowed, "Y-You're not freaking out?!"

"C'mon Hinata, you have to breathe and let's get you to the hospital." He told her has he helped her up and guided her out the door.

Awhile after, Hinata and Naruto were admiring their son, Boruto Uzumaki for the first time. All their stresses were meaningless when they finally made contact with their baby after nine long months.

Naruto peered at their sleeping son over Hinata's shoulder and he couldn't stop beaming. His son was a spitting image of his father. The only difference is that he had too small whisker marks, blue eyes that were much more paler than his own, and hair that was not as unruly.

"He's so perfect." Hinata choked out as she kissed her son's temple, "I love you so much, Boruto. I'll let you know that everyday."

Naruto felt himself tear up and he wiped his eyes, "You gave me everything I've always wanted, Hinata. Thank you so much!"


	7. Wedding Planning

I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters.

One week! How are you all enjoying NaruHina Month 2015?!

Question of the week, provided by naruhinamonth on tumblr: Why are Naruto & Hinata perfect for each other?

Leave a review/comment giving your reasons!

Anywho~ Please enjoy!

Day 7: Wedding Planning

"Hinata, do you think we can get a ramen bar at the reception?" Naruto asked.

"I suppose we can, do you think Teuchi-san would be willing to do it since you love Ichiraku's so much?" Hinata responded while she wrote things in her little planner.

Naruto and Hinata's wedding was going to be during spring underneath the cherryblossom trees. It would be a traditional wedding with kimonos and a small prayer. They had only two months to prepare and it has been stressful to say the least.

Ino was kind enough to do the flower arrangements for the reception since the ceremony wouldn't need any. Sakura offered to send out the invitations with Tenten's help. Shino volunteered to provide enterainment... they said they would think about it. All of their comrades were excited for the big day, Naruto and Hinata would be the first to get married out of all of them.

They were so in love with each other and everyone around them knew it, having a day to cherish it was more than perfect. They both decided to keep themselves pure until the night of their wedding. At times it had been hard and they've been close to getting to that next level but they were both scared and nervous since they've never done anything of the sort.

Naruto was happy he would finally be able to start a family and he wouldn't ever at to return to an empty home. He has her now and he would for the rest of his life. He was ready to marry her and call her Mrs. Uzumaki. And Hinata has always dreamed of this moment for as long as she could remember. They were made for each other and the moon crashing into the Earth proved it. He finally understood everything she did and he wanted to do the same for her.

"I think he will, I'll ask him as soon as possible."

"Have you written your vows yet, Naruto-kun?" Hinata blushed at the thought.

Naruto's heart warmed up as he nodded his head, "Every word. I even had Sasuke read it during his spare time to make sure it didn't sound bad."

"I-I love whatever you do." Hinata told him, "You're perfect to me. I wrote my vows down too."

"Oh really?"

"I just hope I don't break down in front of everybody." she chuckled nervously.

"Huh? Why is that?"

"I've never thought in a million years that I'd be getting married to you and now that it's happening, I am overwhelmed with so many emotions." Hinata sighed happily.

"I am too." he held her left hand and gently stroke the small diamond ring on her finger, "We're in this together, Hinata."

"Right. Together."


	8. Secret Lovers

I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters

Week Two is here everybody, I will warn you that I will not write for Day 9 (Lord of the Rings AU), Day 15 (Final Fantasy/Kindom of Hearts AU), and Day 27 (Studio Ghibli AU). Sorry, I just don't know what to write for those AUs.

I also changed the rating of my drabbles to M because I decided to write a lemon in Day 8 and maybe a few other days, I hope you all don't mind too much, but if you do, I highlt advise that you don't read until January 10th.

Anyways, here's Day 8

Day 8: Secret Lovers

Nobody knew about them, or they didn't pay close enough attention. They were deeply in love and came up with every excuse in the book to be with each other's arms. Perhaps one of the main reasons why they didn't tell the others is because all the attention they would get from it and even worse, having to deal with the Hyuuga clan.

They decided it was best this way since they would be the first of their friends to officially be in a relationship. Nobody really asked if they were together, but if they were approached about the matter they'd be honest and say that they are in a relationship.

The main reason they kept it a secret is because things were changing in the Hyuuga clan and Hinata thought it wouldn't be a good idea to introduce Naruto as her boyfriend quite yet. It would add onto the stresses of the clan since the heiress was seeing somebody outside of the clan.

But none of the things mattered when the two were together, in his house making sweet love to each other. It was always meaningful and it always felt right. They were always perfectly in sync and knew what each other wanted at the right moment.

"M-More.." Hinata panted softly while she clenched onto the sheets and bit down on her lip.

Naruto made long, deep strokes in her and he held onto the headboard tightly as he let out a moan. Beads of sweat trickled down his back and he gasped when he felt Hinata squeezed one of hiss butt cheeks.

"Damn..." he breathed out as he leaned down kiss along her neck and she wrapped her arms around his torso.

Hinata groaned when she felt him pull out of her slightly and she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him back into him, "N-Naruto-kun!"

He was well aware that she was coming close to her climax and he held onto her hips as he thrusted at a faster pace before the both of them reached their orgasm at the same time.

Naruto smiled at Hinata before kissing her lips and he brushed some of her hair out of her face, "Beautiful.."

"I love you." she blushed while she stroked his hair.

Naruto pulled out of her and laid beside her before he answered her, "I love you too, Hinata."

Hinata turned her body to face him and she made circles with her fingers on Naruto's chest, "We need to call ourselves something."

"Hm? What do you mean?" Naruto glanced at her.

"Just something for fun, like Romeo and Juliet." Hinata giggled.

Naruto beamed and thought for a second, "What about Secret Lovers?"

"Secret Lovers." Hinata looked up at Naruto,

"Because we are in love.." he said while he brushed his lips across hers, "And nobody knows of it."

Hinata closed the gap between them and they shared a passionate kiss that resulted in her straddling him, "I think we have a winner."


	9. Dating

I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters.

Yes, I did skip Day 9 (Lord of the Rings AU) but I have Day 10 here for you!

I hope you all like this one

Day 10: Dating

It has only been an entire six month this special couple have been together and there were tough times, sad times, happy times, and even bad times. But they knew that this is what they've always wanted with each other and it made every problem go away within a snap of a finger.

He was ready to tell her that he loves her just as much as she loves him, but he was terrified. Naruto was well aware that she is deeply in love with him, but he feared that it was too soon for him to announce his own feelings to her. She was kind, she probably wouldn't judge him at all but he still held onto that nervousness.

Was she this nervous when she confessed to him? The way she did it, it seemed like she had no time to be nervous about about sharing her feelings she had a motive and that was to protect him. He wasn't exactly too sure she would be able to understand why he felt so nervous.

He knew exactly the moment he fell in love with her the day he fought her father to be able to date her. This was a few months into their relationship and she allowed him to meet her father and Hiashi wasn't too happy about it. No violence was involved but Naruto used his heart and soul to put out words that made Hiashi not decline their relationship.

Tonight, Naruto was taking Hinata out to a tea room since he saved enough money and he decided that would be the right time to tell her how much she means to him. He knew that Hinata would love it there and love it even more when she hears the three words come out of his mouth.

"The jasmine tea is really nice." Hinata grinned while she sniffed its aroma.

"It does smell pretty nice." Naruto agreed when putting down his cup of tea, "How about we look at the different tea sets throughout the years."

Hinata nodded before she stood up and she took his hand in her own, "You seem very nervous, Naruto-kun. Is something wrong?"

Her hand gave him a sense of ease. She wouldn't ever do anything to hurt him and he needed that reinforcement at his most vulnerable moment.

"I-I am a bit nervous." he stammered, "I'll tell you why soon."

Hinata bit her lip and gently squeezed his hand while the two viewed all the different tea sets. Her heart rate was accelerating and she was thinking the worse possible things.

Was he breaking up with her? Did he do something bad? Did he fall in love with someone else?

Hinata shoved all those bad thought to the back of her mind, she only wanted to think positively when she was around Naruto. But it didn't ease her thoughts when he behaved this way because he hardly was nervous around her.

While viewing the tea set of the First Hokage's wife, Naruto put a halt to their walking and let out a broken sigh while he gripped onto Hinata's hand tightly.

"Hinata, I want to tell you something." he managed to get out.

Hinata looked up at him seriously and found that his eyes were glossy and his breathing was uneven, "Y-Yes, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto gulped and took in a deep breath, "We've been together for awhile now and I have to confess something."

Hinata nodded and she held him close to her.

"I love you, Hinata. I loved you yesterday, I love you now, and I'll love you tomorrow and as long time will allow me to." He finally told her, "It took me long enough to realize it but I have and I want you to know that my heart won't ever falter and that it's all yours."

Hinata felt herself tear up before she brought his face down and gave him a needed kiss upon his lips. Tears of happiness streamed down both of their faces and they held each other tightly.

When they broke away the smiled at each other and wiped off each other's tears.

"I love you so much, Naruto-kun." she replied with tinted cheeks, "I'm so happy you feel the same way about me."

All the anxieties they shared before Naruto said those three words quickly vanished and was replaced with happiness and love. It was the best date, they've had yet.


	10. Kiss

I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters

Day 11's drabble is inspired by the song Turning Page by Sleeping at Last.

Day 11: Kiss

_I've waited a hundred years I'd wait a million more for you_

All was perfect for this very moment. Her face lit up in all the right places under the moonlight and he also seemed to have a glow upon his features. They both took a step closer to each other and their eyes longed for each other.

_Nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do_

Naruto never expected so much happiness to come from having someone to hold close and dearly. He had no idea how love would make a change in him. All he wanted was to make her happy always and just to see her smile because he is the reason.

_If I had only felt the warmth within your touch_

His hand gently brushed against her cheek and she melted into it. It was soothing and his body heat radiated off of it giving her a sense of safety. She always loved this feeling he had, this feeling that he was in love with her just like she was with him.

_If I had only seen how you smile when you blush_

Her cheeks started to grow a shade of pink and the corners of her lips formed into a small smile. She has always done this and it took him long enough to know just how adorable it looked on her. The little things she did was just so perfect to him, she was wonderful in every aspect.

_Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough_

Hinata's eyes looked at Naruto's lip and she saw the smile that he only held for her. A true, sincere smile that she loved so much. The one that saved her and gave her reassurance when she need it. She would always long to see him smile, it was the single most beautiful thing to see.

_I would've known what I've been living for all along. What I've been living for_

This was the moment the pair wanted to share only with each other. It would set the bar for the rest of the good things to come in their lives together, and it would all start with their lips against each others letting them both know that their love is something real and something that would last a lifetime.

_Your love is my turning page where only the sweetest words remain_

Their faces were centimeters apart and their breathing was slightly uneven. They wanted to take their time with it just to make it meaningful.

"I love you Hinata." he whispered for the very first time, bring tears to her pearl-like eyes.

_Every kiss is a cursive line, every touch is a redefining phrase_

Not wanting to wait any longer, Naruto and Hinata closed the gap between them and shared their first kiss with each other. Their head tilted to the side and their hands touching the backs of each other's necks.

_I surrender who I've been for who you are_

The moment his lips met with hers, he realized that he would give anything just to be by her side. He finally understood what it was like to love somebody from the bottom of the heart. He had to let her know that she brightened up his world too.

_Nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart_

From the first time she encountered the man everyone called the demon, she knew she had to be strong. His broken heart made her want to be the one to repair it. As his heart got stronger, so did her's. It was completely mended now, and he would never have to experience any heart aches ever again.

_If I had only felt how it feels to be yours, I would've know what I've been living for all along. What I've been living for_

How stupid was he to not know that he could've had what he had now so long ago. The other half of him was so willing to be by his side and he was so foolish not to notice it. He would make it up to her in every way. His life was also her's he treasured her so much.

Being with her now felt right in so many ways. The way her hands traveled through his hair and how she was hesitant in how she moved her lips against his. It only made it more special, she wanted to be the best for him too.

_Though we're tethered to the story we must tell, when I saw you oh I knew we'd tell it well_

They've come to an understanding at this point that what they have was nevery going to be temporary. They had the brightest future and they could tell their young ones when that time comes. Hinata saw Naruto for everything he is and what he isn't and he did the same for her. They were perfect for each other and the Creator made these two for each other. There wouldn't be another way around it.

_With a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas_

After a few moments, the two broke away from each other with their eyes still closed. Their breathing was heavy and they pressed their foreheads against each other with smiles across both their faces.

_Like a feather, bringing kingdoms to their knees._

Their eyes met once again and they melted into each other. If there was a kiss that would bring silence to all of Konoha and the other villages, it was the one Naruto and Hinata shared. Sparks definitely were present in the air. It was like something that came out a movie. Absolutely perfect.


	11. Meet the Grandparents

I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters.

Yet another wonderful day of NaruHina Month! I'm hoping you're all enjoying the new year!

Day 12: Meeting the Grandparents

Naruto has always wanted for this day to happen, but now that it is here he is overwhelmed with anxiety. He didn't want to choke up in front of his two year old son, but this was important to him. With their daughter coming soon, he thought it would be best if his son knew where his own father came from. Boruto knew all about his mother's side of the family and this was his chance to learn about his father's side.

It was an early Saturday morning and Naruto could here Boruto fussing over putting on his nice clothes and he couldn't help but chuckle a little. He always threw a little tantrum when Hinata changed his clothes, but now that she was in her later stages of pregnancy she was getting a bit impatient with him.

"Boruto Uzumaki. We are putting on these clothes right now." Hinata gritted her teeth as she put a shirt over his small head.

"But mama!" he whined with a tear stained face.

"No no no, we are not doing this today." Hinata shushed him as she grabbed a tie and put it under his collar, "This is special to your dad so we are dressing nice for this, mister."

Boruto pouted and his cheeks were red as he folded his arms against his chest.

Hinata sighed and looked for his pants, "Unfold those arms right now. Mommy cannot handle your little temper when she is trying to get things done."

Naruto walked in through the door and Boruto ran to him with the brightest smile on his face.

"Are you giving your mother a hard time?" Naruto asked as he picked him up, "I'll get him dressed, Hinata. Go take a break."

Naruto helped his wife get up and he gave her a kiss on her cheek, "You two are both tired and we'll all take a nap when we get back."

Hinata gave him a nod before she left the room to go to theirs and found herself a dress to wear.

"We have to be good for Mommy, okay buddy?" Naruto said as he put Boruto's pants on his little legs, "She gets really emotional when it's near the time she has to give birth to your little sister, so we have to make things less difficult for her."

Boruto seemed to understand and nodded his head.

"When we go out to see her, make sure you give her a big hug to make her feel better." Naruto told him as he put on Boruto's dress shoes.

Hinata waddled out of their room wearing her favorite purple dress and some black flats to match. She took her cautious steps to the kitchen and prepared their breakfast which would be something quick and easy. Omurice.

She quickly put on an apron to prevent any spillings onto her dress, specifically where bump resided because it seemed that gravity revolved all around it. Hinata was extremely glad that Naruto took care of dressing their son for her, she almost lost it. She loved her son to bits but she could really do without his daily tantrums.

Hinata grabbed some leftover rice, eggs, and ketchup from the fridge and started to cook their meal. She got the two frying pans out of the cabinet and drizzled oil over one of them so she could warm up the rice. Her small hands turned on the stove and she waited for the oil to get hot before she put in the cold rice and squirted ketchup all over it. She gave it a quick stir to break up the rice before she placed the wooden spoon to the side and she started to prepare the omelte part of the dish.

She cracked about six eggs into a bowl and added pepper before she whisked it all together and set it to the side. She turned on the other burner for the other frying pan and drizzled some oil all across it and let it get warm.

Soon she felt tiny hands wrap around her leg and she smiled and smoothed the blonde hair underneath her.

"Is that my sunshine?" she asked as she looked down and saw his smile, "I'm making breakfast, baby. It'll be done soon, how about you go play a little bit and I'll call you when it's done."

He gave her a quick nod before he ran into his room and played with the action figures Kiba got for him not too long ago.

"Oi, Hinata do you think you could help with my tie?" Naruto asked as he walked into the kitchen.

Hinata smiled while walking towards him and gave him a peck before she adjusted his tie.

"You're nervous, aren't you." Hinata asked as she tightened it and she recieved a nod.

"What if he doesn't quite understand?" Naruto questioned.

"Then we'll talk about it with him. It'll be okay." she reassured him, "Just breath, love. We'll both be at your side even if you choke up a bit."

Naruto gave her a small smile when she finished adjusting and kissed her forehead before he went into Boruto's room and played with him.

Hinata put the eggs into the warm frying pan and let it cook a bit before pouring some of the rice on top of it and folded it until none of the rice was showing. She turned off the burners and grabbed a spatula to split the rice omelete into three then she put them on their plates and set them down onto the table.

"Breakfast is ready!" she called out before she sat down in her seat.

They all ate their breakfast together before the made their way out to the cemetery. Naruto held Hinata's and Boruto's hands as they neared the spot where Minato and Kushina were buried.

Naruto picked up Boruto and pointed at the two tombstones, "These are your other grandparents."

Boruto's head tilted slightly and he met Naruto's eyes with confusion.

"They aren't in the world anymore, but they are always around us." he continued, "Their bodies are under the ground and that's why you can't see them."

"They both love you very much, Boruto." Hinata smiled, "I'm sure they would've been the happiest to see you."

Naruto held back his tears and rubbed his son's back, "Their names were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I was lucky enough to meet them once and they are wonderful people. Without them giving their lives for me, I wouldn't be here with you and your mother right now."

Boruto now looked at the tombstones with a smile on his face before he pointed at them, "Baa-chan and Oji-chan?"

Hinata nodded and kissed Boruto's temple, "Why don't you get some flowers and put them on their graves."

Naruto put Boruto on his feet and watched him pull out a couple of flowers to place on their graves. Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata and she rested her head on his shoulder as he let out a shaky breath.

"He understands who they are, Naruto-kun." Hinata told him, "I know it's hard for you, but this is something our family needed to remember where it all started."

Naruto nodded in agreement and smiled at the flowers that his son put on their graves, "I'm sure they're smiling down at us right now."


	12. Festival

I do not own Naruto nor any of its characters

I hope you all like yesterday's drabble. It was so sad and touching, but we at least we got to see our little Boruto!

Day 13: Festival

It was the new year and Konoha loved to celebrate it very much. The annual festival was an event that everyone went to in the village. There would be fireworks, games, and plenty of entertainment. This festival would be the first that Naruto would have a date to go with him.

He would usually go with Sakura and Sai, but since peace came to all the villages, those two were off with their loved ones. Sai found love with Ino and Sakura and Sasuke were together. Naruto's feelings also matured and grew into something more than a friendship with a person who felt so much for him for a long time.

Naruto asked her to be his girlfriend not too long ago and they were hitting it off. He found he had more in common with Hinata that he thought he ever would. He was the most happiest person with her and she always kept a smile on his face.

The two were looking at the different stands while walking around holding hands. There so many smiling faces and laughter among them. Children were running around and there were other couples walking around too. Naruto and Hinata encountered Sai and Ino and of course Ino gawked at how cute they were before urging Sai to win her the biggest teddy bear in a shuriken game.

At times, Hinata didn't enjoy all the attention on her and this was why the festival was the perfect date for them. He could focus on her and they wouldn't be constantly watched by friends of by family members. It was just the two of them.

"Are you having a good time?" Naruto asked Hinata and she responded with a nod, "You look really nice tonight."

"T-Thank you, you do too."her gaze met his with her tinted pink cheeks.

She was nervous and he could tell. He thought it was kind of cute when she got flustered, but he decided that he wanted her to be more comfortable so they played some games. They had a lot of fun participating in the different games like, Pin the Headband on the Shinobi and even How Many Chakra Sites Can You Close. Of course Hinata won the other game because she's been training for it for most of her life.

Now was the time that all the couples would go out to the front of the festival and watch the firework show. It was a sight to see, there were so many different color combinations and beautiful designs. Naruto turned his head and watched Hinata's expression. Her eyes almost glowed in her wonder and excitement of the fireworks and she had the biggest smile across her face.

He finally got her out of her shell and he was happy to see her this way.

A/N: Sorry if this is a bit bland, going through a little writer's block and I am extremely tired.


	13. UPDATE

UPDATE

I'm sorry you guys, but I will not post stuff from week 2 and the little bit of week 3 until the weekend.

The reason is because I just started school again and these are the final months before I graduate, so I'm pushing my studies more than ever. I hope you all understand and I thank you for your patience.

-Taylor


	14. Proposal

Final day of Week Two!

Question of the week provided by naruhinamonth on Tumblr: Post your NaruHina headcanons.

Reminder: I did skip Day 15 so I'm preventing you from future confusion.

Day 14:Proposal

"Will you marry me?" he repeated.

Everything was a blur for the shy Hyuga girl. He wanted to marry her? Out of all the girls to choose from, he chose her to be his wife. Yes, the have been dating for the last few years but it she wasn't expecting this.

No wonder why everyone was acting strange around her. Everything made perfect sense now, Sakura and Ino taking her shopping and Kiba and Shino were busy all this week. They were all preparing for her and Naruto's special moment.

Hinata gazed at her love with adoration she held for no other. He looked so handsome wearing his formal wear, bended on his knee with a beautiful diamond ring in his finger tips. She was impressed with the time he took to make this moment special for them. He invited all of their friends and made the atmosphere warm and romantic with aromatic flower arrangments and candles circling around them.

"Of course I'll marry you, Naruto-kun." Hinata spoke out finally and Naruto placed the ring on her finger with the biggest smile on his face.

All of their friends roared in cheers, laughter, and of course clapping. Some of them even teared up a bit, mostly Kurenai. They were all happy that this couple made a promise to each other to tie the knot. They all rooted for the two of them since the beginning of their growing relationship.

Naruto stood up and picked up Hinata by her waist before spinning around, causing her to softly giggle. She agreed that she would be his wife and stay by his side for the rest of their lives, something more than he could ever hope for in his life. He placed her back on her feet before he pulled her close to him and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

"I-I guess I'll have to get used to calling myself 'Mrs. Uzumaki' pretty soon, aren't I?" Hinata whispered to him with excitement evident in her voice.

Naruto nodded and held his fiancee close to him, "I can't wait for that day.


	15. Personality Switch

Sorry that I take so long to post, I've been under a lot of stress so if this goes past NaruHina month I am extremely sorry. That being said, I will finish up the month with the prompts I chose to do and when I find the time, I'll post another chapter to Our Nindo.

I did skip Day 15, by the way.

Day 16: Personality Switch

"H-Hinata-chan!" Naruto managed to speak out.

"Oi, Naruto." Hinata turned to face the shy male who instantly turned into a deeper shade of red.

Naruto's breathing got a bit unsteady and he brought his trembling fingers up to poke against each other, "I-I was hoping that you'd like to get s-some ramen with me."

Hinata's lips curved into a smile before she reached her hand up to pat Naruto's shoulder, "I'd love to, is there any reason?"

"N-No, I-I just want to spend some time with you." he waved his hands frantically.

Hinata chuckled and looked up at the taller male, "You're pretty nervous, don't worry! I'll make sure we have the best time!"

"T-Thanks, Hinata-chan." Naruto bowed politely, causing the female to raise her brow.

"Uh, sure!" Hinata tilted her head slightly, "Pick me up at seven, I have to train!"

Then off she went, leaving the tall blonde in awe. She agreed to go out somewhere with him. He was half expecting her to want to invite Kiba along, but no. It was just the two of them. Naruto felt his confidence build up because of this. He finally got the courage to ask the girl he admired for so long to go out with him.

A/N: Sorry if it's short, I'm really trying to get this out to you guys as soon as I can, I hope you all understand!


	16. Soulmate

I'm posting two today before I start to study for my exam. I hope you all enjoy.

Day 17: Soulmate

She meant the world to him. He had many bonds with mostly everyone in the village, but none compared to what they shared. It was deep, undescribable even. He could tell that she felt the same way too.

What word could fit what their bond meant? They were far from lovers at this point in their relationship. It wasn't like the type of bond that Naruto shared with Sasuke and Sakura and that Hinata shared with Kiba and Shino. Nor was it like the bond Naruto shared with his parents and Hinata shared with her sister and late cousin.

It was different.

They were deeply in love, yes, but these feelings were deeper than love. They both shared secrets that they didn't share with anyone else. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, what pushed each others buttons and what made them smile the brightest.

He was postive that he was going to marry Hinata and that he would have a family with her. She wanted it just as much as him, if not more.

But what word could they but onto their devotion to one another?

Ah. There it was.

Soulmate.

The word 'soulmate' could be defined as a person ideally suited to another. Both of the two felt that way towards each other.

If this was the case, everyone had a soulmate. It was all just a matter of time before they finally get to meet he or she.

It was a blessing that they found each other. Nobody could love them the way they loved each other. They were the perfect fit that no one else could mold into.

Soulmate was the perfect word for them.


End file.
